idleacceleratorfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenges
There are 17challenges to get. Starting a Challenge will reset your Lab (if it is an active challenge) and start a new one (you will get RP and DM as a normal reset). Some particles or research bonus will be locked in some challenges. Once completing a challenge you will unlock a new Vortex bonus and you will start a new Lab. To cancel an active challenge just start a new Lab. Each completed challenge adds +0.1 PkB multiplier to energy production. For example, 6 completed challenges will result in x1.6 multiplier. Bonus Stardust is given on particular Milestones. Active challenges: (you will need to start a new Lab) Antimatter challenges, in these challenges you will only be allowed to use one type of particle and you need to get a certain CR (City Rating). There are normal and extended ('Loop') antimatter chellenges. In the later you will have to get a higher CR. * Antimatter Alpha, reach CR 240 with particle Alpha. All particles but Alpha will be forbidden. ** Vortex bonus: Increase particle Alpha energy production by x1 per level * Antimatter Beta, reach CR 240 with particle Beta. All particles but Beta will be forbidden. ** Vortex bonus: Increase particle Beta energy production by x1 per level * Antimatter Gamma, reach CR 240 with particle Gamma. All particles but Gamma will be forbidden. ** Vortex bonus: Increase particle Gamma energy production by x1 per level * Antimatter Delta, reach CR 245 with particle Delta. All particles but Delta will be forbidden. ** Vortex bonus: Increase particle Delta energy production by x1 per level * Antimatter Epsilon, reach CR 250 with particle Epsilon. All particles but Epsilon will be forbidden. ** Vortex bonus: Increase particle Epsilon energy production by x1 per level * Antimatter Zeta, reach CR 250 with particle Zeta. All particles but Zeta will be forbidden. ** Vortex bonus: Increase particle Zeta energy production by x1 per level * Loop Alpha, reach CR 350 with particle Alpha. All particles but Alpha will be forbidden. ** Vortex bonus: Increase particle Alpha cycles per lap by x5 per level * Loop Beta, reach CR 350 with particle Beta. All particles but Beta will be forbidden. ** Vortex bonus: Increase particle Beta cycles per lap by x1 per level * Loop Gamma, reach CR 360 with particle Gamma. All particles but Gamma will be forbidden. ** Vortex bonus: Increase particle Gamma cycles per lap by x5 per level * Loop Delta, reach CR 365 with particle Delta. All particles but Delta will be forbidden. ** Vortex bonus: Increase particle Delta cycles per lap by x5 per level Time is energy challenges, in these challenges you will have to get to a certain CR without using the 'Time is Energy' upgrade. * But why?, reach CR 280 with Time is Energy off ** Vortex bonus: Research Tools and Private Donations cost -10% * But... again?, reach CR 380 with Time is Energy off ** Vortex bonus: Research Tools and Private Donations cost -20% Passive Challenges: (can be completed at any moment) * Ghost Couples, Hit 5 Ghosts without missing. Harder with active GameSpeed x2 :P ** Vortex bonus: Each Ghost counts as two particles * Random 234, Level UP from Alpha to Epsilon to level 234, not less, not more. ** Vortex bonus: RP cost -1%, DM max level +2 * Evil 666, Level UP to level 666, not less, not more. ** Vortex bonus: RP cost -5%, DM max level +6 * To Infinity, Get more than 20,000 seconds left on CR bar ** Vortex bonus: CR required time and energy /2 per level * Traca, Get 3 Power Explosions in a row ** Vortex bonus: Power Explosion chance x2